Banjokazooiemonopoly Wiki
Welcome to the Banjo kazooie monopoly Wiki This is my awesome new site where I talk about the game Banjo Kazooie Monopoly (My own little game that I made for fun) Title like super battleship for the SNES Banjo Kazooie monopoly The Main Menu Classic monopoly Plays normal monopoly Options Erases saved data 'Main Menu' Jiggy challenge It is a story mode to collect jiggies after killing the boss. Classic mode It is a free mode on banjo kazooie monopoly Inventory view the jiggies, musical notes, Cheato pages and more Shop Cheato can purchase special items & mumbo sells money for musical notes and more. Mumbo Jumbo (unlockable) mumbo jumbo can combine some items Jiggywiggy Gets secrets after collecting jiggies Dogfight (unlockable) battle against the opponent Jolly Roger (unlockable) Jolly Roger can upgrade weapons using notes Tournament continues the game Skill Shop (unlockable) new skills Stop N Swop (unlockable) secret eggs Quick play (unlockable) Speed up All star mode (unlockable) face Banjo, Jinjo, Ticker Banjo, Aligator Banjo, Walrus Banjo, Pumpkin Banjo, Bee Banjo, Stony Banjo, Bomb Banjo, Van Banjo, Sub Banjo, T-Rex Banjo, Washing Machine Banjo, Snowball Banjo, Rat Banjo, Candle Banjo, Octopus Banjo andTank Banjo true boss battles (unlockable) face ? Humba Wumba, Minjo, Demon Grunty, Ladon, Antione, HAG 1, Mecha Grunty, Dark Colored Jolly Roger, Light Blue Klungo and Dragon Kazooie King Jingaling (unlockable) ??? boss battles (unlockable) face Mingy Jonjo, Evil Bottles, Ghost Bottles, Klungo and Grunty Characters Banjo banjo is a brown honey bear. The class is the assassin. Kazooie kazooie is a female bird. The class is the shooter. Mumbo jumbo Mumbo jumbo is a skull-faced shaman. The class is magician. Jinjo Jinjo is a purple little bird. The class is the fighter Humba Wumba Humba Wumba is a nature shaman, and Mumbo Jumbo's competitor. The class is the warrior. Her Favorite place to swim is Jolly Roger's Lagoon. Bottles (unlockable) Bottles is a mole & he digs in the cave. The class is cleric. Jolly Roger (unlockable) Jolly Roger is a fisherman & he lives near the ocean. The class is paladin. Ghost Bottles (unlockable) Ghost Bottles is only when he is killed by grunty. The class is the same as cleric. Evil Bottles (unlockable) Evil Bottles is banjo & kazooie. The class is the same as cleric. Klungo (unlockable) klungo is a donkey kong character. the class is the same as fighter. Gruntilda (unlockable) grunty is a sorcer, meterors & spicies. the class is the same as magician. Vampire Humba wumba (unlockable) Fire-the class is the same as warrior. Minjo (unlockable) these are zappers. the class is the same as fighter. Ticker Banjo (unlockable) rampers Alligator Banjo (unlockable) attacks in the swamp. Walrus Banjo (unlockable) freezing Pumpkin banjo (unlockable) beneath the walls Cyber Grunty (unlockable) metal spells Stony Banjo (unlockable) Ogre Bomb Banjo (unlockable) Bombs Van banjo (unlockable) Coins Sub Banjo (unlockable) Atlantis T-Rex (unlockable) Annoying Orange Washing Machine Banjo (unlockable) Shoot Diapers Snowball Banjo (unlockable) Rolling Bee Banjo (unlockable) Stinger Skull Gruntilda (unlockable) Killing Bottles Light Blue Klungo (unlockable) Zapper Rat banjo (unlockable) ??? Lighter Banjo (unlockable) ??? Squid Banjo (unlockable) light Tank Banjo (unlockable) Stryker ??? humba wumba (unlockable) ??? Dragon Kazooie (unlockable) 0088 Mingy Jonjo (unlockable) Ranger Cyber Humba Wumba (unlockable) cyber errol Dark colored Jolly Roger (unlockable) >??? Demon Grunty (unlockable) Kefka Finals Ladon (unlockable) stupid ladon Antonie (unlockable) Regret the fater is kidnapped Ice Banjo (unlockable) Freeze Grunty's Final Seven (unlockable) Grunty, Hag 1, Mecha Grunty, Demon Grunty, Ladon, Antione, Ice Banjo Items Life *200* Revive without penalty 3,000 Musical Notes *1,000P* Recive 3,000 Musical notes money (2050) *3,000* Recive $2050 money (600) *900* Recive $600 Skill Reset Stone *3,000* Reset skill points Stat Reset Stone *3,000 Reset stat points Heaven's Potion *2,000* HP & SP fully restore HP Potion *50* HP fully restore SP Potion *100* SP fully restore Skill points (30) *5,000* Adds skill points by 30 Skill points (20) *3,000* Adds skill points by 20 Skill Points (40) *9,000* Adds skill points by 40 Skill points (10) *2,000* Adds skill points by 10 Skill points (5) *1,500* Adds skill points by 5 Stat points (45) *5,500 Adds stat points by 45 Stat points (100) *9,990* Adds stat points by 100 Feather *10,000* Increase 20% attack Examine scroll *230* Freezes enemies for 1 minute Glowbo *950* Gives you 500% more experince for 5 days or nights 1 piece yellow flowered swimsuit *3,000* flower color: yellow color: yellow Small Line color: black 1 piece X back swimsuit (black) *3,000* color: black 1 piece pink, black & white flowered swimsuit *8000* color pink, black and white Sheathe Stone *9,999* increases Defense/Attack/Agility/Strengh Smelling Salt *4000* Wake up Damaged ally Yellow feather *3000* Invicible Duration 1 minute Clockword eggs *12,000* Accuary 56 Duration 1 minute Saucer of peril *19,000* DMG 90 Duration 1 minute Wading Boots 12,093 Defense 9999 Duration 1 minute Turbo Trainers *12,003* Evade 999 Duration 1 minute Claw Clamber Boots *13,000* magnents Yellow Potion *1,500,000* cures the strengh Combine Scroll *1,000* Combines the secret items Heaven's Potion Combine Recipe *3,000* HP potion 0/1+SP potion 0/1=Heaven's potion Yellow Potion Combine Recipe *3,000* HP potion 0/2+SP potion 0/2+Heaven's potion 0/2+Smelling Salt 0/2=Yellow Potion 1 piece Green striped swimsuit Combine Recipe *1,000* 1 piece Yellow Flowered swimsuit+1 piece pink, black & white flowered swimsuit=1 piece Green striped swimsuit Restoration Scroll *20,000* Restore destroyed item. Unflats the character. Regenerate Scroll *30,000* Increase Strengh, Attack, Critical attack, Movement, Accuary, Evade, Defense, Bleeding Chance, Slow Chance, Stun Chance, Confused Chance for a fixed time. Duration 1 minute Hammer of ladon *150,000* Durability: 70 Regenerate Scroll Combine Recipe *5,000* Examine Scroll 0/1+Restoration Scroll 0/1=Regenerate Scroll Avatar shop Dragon knight set for humba wumba *3,500* Attack: 800 Robot set for kazooie *3,500* Attack: 360 Templar knight set for bottles *3,500* Attack: 150 Demon set for jolly roger *3,500* Attack: 200 Omega weapon set for grunty *5,000* Attack: 1,500 Ninja set for banjo *3,500* Attack: 400 Wind sorcer set for mumbo jumbo *3,500* Attack: 900 Skill-Cleric-Bottles BAM! From Advenq DMG 100% Bleeding chance 30% Holy Restore from Advena, Zenonia 2 HP restore %45 ZAP From Advena DMG 50% Restore from Advena, Zenonia 2 HP restore %50 Quake from Final Fantasy VI DMG 150% Duration 5 Sheild power from Zenonia 2 DMG 50% Stun chance 45% Crush BOOM from Zenonia 2 DMG 100% Sheild of god from Zenonia 2 Protection 1000% Duration 1 minute Skyward sword from Zenonia 2 DMG 150% Stick boom DMG 55% Blue fire wave from zenonia 5 DMG 35% Sword cutter DMG 77% Press B to attack Summon hammer DMG 666% Summon holy dragon from Zenonia 5 Duration 1 minute Warrior-Humba Wumba (Fighter) Knuckle Boom from Zenonia 2 (Fighter) DMG 50% Bleeding chance 45% Crash from Zenonia (Warrior) DMG 30% Rising spine from Zenonia (Warrior) DMG 40% Double Strike from Zenonia (Warrior) DMG 60% Bleeding Chance 40% Duration 3 Shining Blade from Zenonia (Warrior) DMG 30% Panic Shout from Zenonia (Warrior) Ice. Numbling Chance 40% Duration 1. Freezes enemies For a Period of time Mateo (shock) from Zenonia (Warrior) DMG 70% Bleeding Chance 100% Duration 3 Beserk Spirit from Zenonia (Active-Warrior) Rage Duration 30 Blessed Armor from Zenonia (Warrior) Physical Defense 24% Duration 23 Drill From Zenonia2, Zenonia 3, Zenonia 4, Destina (Fighter) (Warrior) DMG 40% Stun Chance 30% Fly Kick From Zenonia 2 (Fighter) DMG 30% Kamehameha From Zenonia 2 (Fighter) DMG 80% Stun Chance 40% Incarnation Tree from Zenonia 2 (Fighter) DMG 50% Paralysis Chance 40% Power Swing from Advena (Warrior) DMG 20% Power Crash from Advena (Warrior) DMG 30% Death Swing from Advena (Warrior) DMG 120% Colossal Blow from Destinia (Warrior) DMG 400% Blade Sting from Zenonia 3 (Warrior) DMG 90% Stun Chance 40% Sword Boomerang from Zenonia 3 (Warrior) DMG 55% Divine Sword from Zenonia 3 (Sword Knight) DMG 900% Powerful Physical attack Sword Wave From Zenonia 3 (Sword Knight) DMG 150% Cry of Beast from Zenonia 2 (Fighter) DMG 102% Twister from Destinia (Warrior) DMG 999% Stronger Physical Attack Shock wave from Final Fantasy VI (Warrior) DMG 890% Aura from Destinia (Warrior) HP restore 500% Armor break from Zenonia 4 (Warrior) DMG 900% Bleeding Chance 1,000% Battle Stomp from Zenonia 3 (Warrior) DMG 9,000 Powerful Physical Counterattack Blue Shield-Combination-Awakening Protection 9999% Duration 1 Minute Launching spirit DMG 900% Shooter-Kazooie (Mechanic) Gun Hawk DMG 10% Flamethrower DMG 2,500% Bleeding Chance 45% Rising Shot DMG 20% Evasion Evade 35% Duration 35 Destruction Rage Duration 56 Blining Fire DMG 50% Aimed fire DMG %15 Temptation Bleeding Chance %100 Slow Chance %100 Duration 80% Acute Marksmanship DMG %100 Poison Rain DMG 10,000% confused chance 1,000% Laser Beam DMG 1,550% Backstep DMG 500% Summon turrets Turret x2 Duration: 45 seconds Seize mode DMG 3,500% Duration 30 seconds Satellite Shot DMG 950% Duration 45 seconds Flash DMG 4,000% Assassian-Banjo Frenzy Sword DMG 35% Explosion DMG 15% Stun Chance 34% Ice Spear DMG 50% Slow Chance 45% Chain Lighing DMG 30% Confused Chance 20% Burning Spirit Accuary 30% Duration 12 Thunder Storm DMG 81% Numbling Chance 31% Invisibility Cloak. Duration 1 Minute. Illusion Evade Chance 33. Duration 20 Acid Mod DMG 500% Confused Chance 50% Shock Mod-Combination DMG 900% Slow Chance 90% Red Sheid-Awakening Protection 9999% Duration 1 minute Magician-Mumbo Jumbo Tornado from Zenonia 2 DMG 20% Light Attack from Zenonia 2 Limited Attack 30 Ice Tornado from Zenonia 2 DMG 60% Slow Chance 35% Duration 5/2 SP Shield from Zenonia 2 SP Defense 30% Duration 1 minute Flame Storm from Zenonia 2 DMG 10% Bleeding Chance 25% Duration 2/3 Rock Man from Zenonia 2 Clone X3 Duration 2 minutes Robo-Bomb DMG 35% Shout from Zenonia 2 Bleeding Chance 60/36 T-Storm from Zenonia 2 DMG 100% Duration 8 Earthquake from Advena DMG 100% Duration 10/9 Gale Cut from Final Fantasy VI DMG 555% Duration 10 Megashock from Final Fantasy VI DMG 532% Duration 2 Megavolt from Final Fantasy VI DMG 999% Icicles DMG 550% Slow Chance 55% Duration 5/4 Lightning Blast from Advena DMG 50% Paladin-Jolly Roger Bomb DMG 50% BAM! DMG 100% Confused Chance 50% Restore HP restore 45% Soul Impact DMG 65% Holy Bless HP restore 8% Blade Spirit DMG 120% Bleeding Chance 45% Duration 3 Blast Boom DMG 190% Numbling Chance 45% Duration 3 Kamehameha-Combination Required: Awakening DMG 290% Numbling Chance 50% Slow Chance 30% Bleeding Chance 200% Confused Chance 55% Stun Chance 65% Duration 9/10 Required: Awakening Holy Shot Makes the Enemy weak. Blessed Armor Physical Defense 89% Duration 50 Range Accuary 56% Duration 50 Chain Lightning DMG 56% light throw Sword Throw DMG 60% Grunty-Wizard (Mechanic Launcher) (Ranger) Icepike from Aurum Blade (Wizard) DMG 100% Slow Chance 920% Hailstone from Final Fantasy VI (Wizard) DMG 9222% Slow Chance 999% Bleeding Chance 9,999% Ice meteor (Wizard) DMG 600% Slow Chance 690% Ice Wave (Wizard) DMG 700% Slow Chance 700% Chain Ice (Wizard) DMG 500% Slow Chance 500% Smoke Trap (Wizard) DMG 65% Bleeding Chance 50% Confused Chance 50% Super Smoke Trap-Combination DMG 70% Bleeding Chance 100% Confused Chance 100% Super Duper Smoke Trap-Combination DMG 80% Bleeding Chance 150% Confused Chance 150% Acid fog (Wizard) DMG 54% Confused Chance 900% Gigavolt (Wizard) DMG 9000% Stun Chance: 9,999% Hellfire (Wizard) DMG 100,000 Bleeding chance 90% Summons fire guys everywhere with a powerful skill. Goner (Wizard) DMG 9000% Utlima (Wizard) DMG 8999% Triple tornado (Wizard) DMG 3,000% Grand delta (Wizard) DMG 3,500% Metal cutter (Wizard) DMG 2,500% Southern cross (Wizard) DMG 2,550% Northern Cross (Wizard) DMG 1,000% slow chance 555% Missle (Wizard) DMG 3,000% Gravity Bomb (Wizard) DMG 6,500% Physic ball (Mechanic Launcher) DMG 555% Physic storm (Wizard) DMG 775% Physic sheild (Mechanic launcher) DMG 99& Starfall (Wizard) DMG 1,500% Flare Star (Wizard) DMG 9,500% Bleeding chance 10,000% Double Launcher (Mechanic Launcher) (Ranger) DMG 5,000% Thunderstorms (Mechanic Launcher) DMG 560% Electric dance (Wizard) DMG 900% Stun chance 500% Blizzard (Wizard) DMG 1000/900 Slow chance 2,100 Duration 20 seconds Ice storm tornado (Wizard) DMG 2,000% Duration 11 seconds Firewall (Wizard) DMG 1,000% bleeding chance 1,500% Duration 3 seconds Super firewall-Combination 3x firewall Super duper Firewall-combination 6x firewall Heavy large Barrier (Wizard) Protection 599,999 Duration 1 minute 10 seconds Critical mode (Wizard) Changes color to orange. Increase magic attack by 500% Duration 1 minute 5 seconds Super chain lightning (Wizard) DMG 99,999% Level ? Fireball (Wizard) DMG 9,999,999% Duration 43 seconds Absolute 0 (Wizard) DMG 5,000% Slow chance 99% Cold dust (Wizard) DMG 100% Frezzes an enemy that cause damage. Atomic ray (Wizard) DMG 510% Bledding Chance 150% Super sonic cannon (Ranger) DMG 50% Chain lightning (Ranger) DMG 300% Stun chance 95% Duration 23 seconds Whirl wind (Ranger) DMG 150% Duration 8 seconds Omega drive (Wizard) DMG 9999% Tracks Spiral mountain From Banjo kazooie Series Darknuts, Gruntbots & Ball and Chain Trooper. Grunty's old lair From Banjo kazooie Series Grunty kidnapped toothy Glitter Gultch Mine From Banjo Tooie Bombs, Devil Farmer & more Mumbo's Mountain From Banjo Kazooie Tickers Treasure Trove Cove From Banjo Kazooie Captain Blubber made the ship trapped Clanker's Cavern From Banjo Kazooie Garbage cave Bubblegoop Swamp From Banjo Kazooie Frogs Freezy Peak From Banjo Kazooie Kids are Sad Because Boggy & the Toys are vanished Gobi's Valley From Banjo Kazooie It's Burning & toasty Mad Monster Mansion From Banjo Kazooie Ghost, Mummies & more Rusty Bucket Bay From Banjo Kazooie Metal Click Clock Wood From Banjo Kazooie Meh Jinjo Village From Banjo Tooie Mimics Isle O Hags From Banjo Tooie Mimics Again Mayan Temple From Banjo Tooie Artiez Whitchyworld From Banjo Tooie Creepy Castle donkey kong 64 Jolly Roger's Lagoon From Banjo Tooie Galleom Terrydactyland From Banjo Tooie Annoying Apple, Annoying Cookie, Annoying Lemon, Annoying Grape, Annoying Orange & Annoying Potato Grunty Industries From Banjo Tooie Frantic Factory Halfire Peaks From Banjo Tooie Ice/Fire Cloud Cukooland From Banjo Tooie make a wish Fungus Forest Game Over Banjo land From Banjo Kazooie 4 time for a grand finale jump C-Keep From Banjo Tooie service Final Battle kick ball Mumbo's Skull From Banjo Kazooie Series IT's TUCKER!!!! Wumba's Wigwam From Banjo Tooie The Annoying Orange Category:Browse